


It All Works Out in the End

by weepingangel221



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6470131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingangel221/pseuds/weepingangel221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico and Will finally get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It All Works Out in the End

Hey, so this is my first ever fanfiction so I would love some feedback about how it is! I love Solangelo so I decided to do my own story for once.

It All Works Out In the End

Nico took in a big gulp of air, gave a quick prayer to his dad for confidence (not that he was listening) and walked out of his cabin into the bright sun. He gave a quick look around to make sure the coast was clear before he started walking towards the dining pavilion. His heart was pounding in his throat and he could feel the rays of the sun shining down warmly on his face, "Not helping" he muttered. He was startled to feel an arm thrown around his shoulder and turned to see a tan (and incredibly handsome) face smiling at him. Will Solace, son of Apollo, most annoying (yet gorgeous) boy ever in Nico's opinion.

"The sun is always helpful, Death Boy, you had lunch yet?"

"Umm" Nico rolled his eyes at the other boy and sighed, the typical scowl back on his face, "No, I guess not, but I'm not really…"

"Alright then, let's go eat, doctor's orders!" Will said brightly over Nico's protests.

He grabbed Nico's arm and started dragging him over to dinner. Most of the other campers were already there, and Nico noticed Jason and Percy winking at him. He gave them his deluxe death glare. See, he had told them a few days ago that he might have a teeny tiny crush on a certain son of the sun god. They hadn't stopped teasing him since. He suddenly realized that they had gotten to the Hades table and that Will wasn't leaving to go to his own table. Then he realized that Will hadn't let go of his hand. He stared at their hands until Will noticed, then Nico blushed and pulled his hands away and shoved them into his pockets.

"Are you just going to stand their all night?" he asked.

Will started and looked down sheepishly, "actually, I was wondering if you ever get lonely over at this table, you know cuz there's no one else who sits at it, not that that's a bad thing, and.."

He was cut off by Nico taking his hand again and pulling him down into the seat next to him.

"Yes, you can sit with me tonight, as long as you're sure that your siblings can stand to be without your incredibly annoying presence that long."

Will grinned, "Well, they'll miss me of course, who wouldn't? But I think they'll be okay."

Both boys looked down at their plates and spaghetti showed up on both of them simultaneously.

They laughed, Nico startling himself, what was it about Will that could make him so stupidly happy? Will just grinned and said, "It's Italian right? Is that why you like it?"

"Who told you I'm Italian?"

"Well, there might be a certain blabbermouth son of Poseidon around here who just can't keep his mouth shut about some things…."

"I'm going to KILL Percy!" Nico growled while starting to get up.

"Nico, Nico, it's okay, seriously, I'm sure he didn't mean to tell me, besides, why is it so important where you were born?"

"Is that all he told you?" Nico asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"Um, yeah? Is there more to tell? Not that you have to tell me or anything."

"No, no, it's ok, you're right, it's not that important, um, I was born in Italy….. In 1924."

"Wait, so you're saying….."

"Yep"

"Oh"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Of course not! There's nothing wrong with being old enough to be my grandpa." Will said with a smirk that contrasted with his perfectly serious tone of voice.

"Solace, I will kill you." Nico said threateningly, while trying hard not to smile.

Will shrugged, "no you won't, you love me too much." Nico's breath caught in his throat, he could feel the blush creeping up his cheeks. He knows, he knows I like him. Then he noticed that Will wasn't even looking at him but was instead pouring mounds of parmesan cheese on his spaghetti.

"What are you doing?" Nico asked incredulously as cheese continued to pour out.

"What? I like cheese!" Will retorted.

"Explains you're sense of humor, whoops, did I say that out loud?" Nico put on his best innocent face.

When Will didn't respond, Nico got worried, is he mad? Then he realized that Will was staring at him, mouth open.

"Did you just make a joke?" Will asked in a tone of awe.

"Um, maybe?"

"Yes! I knew I was wearing off on you!"

"Whatever" Nico tried not to sound too pleased with himself for getting Will to laugh. Then Chiron was standing up and announcing that it was time to go to the campfire, but Nico didn't want to go. He wanted to stay right where he was, watching Will Solace, and never have to leave. The boys got up and Nico sighed a little under his breath and thought that maybe he heard Will sigh too, he looked up and it almost looked like Will was blushing, but it could've just been a trick of his imagination.

As they walked down to the campfire together, Nico noticed Will's hand swinging dangerously close to his own. He wanted nothing more than to reach out and grab it but he restrained himself. When they got there, he saw Will looking down at him awkwardly, before asking quietly

"Uh, Nico, can we sit together maybe?"

Nico was so surprised he didn't answer right away wait, why would Will want to sit with me? Does he like me? Is this like a date? I am soo overthinking this. He suddenly realized that he hadn't actually answered Will's question.

Will said, "never mind, I understand, I guess I'll just go and sit with my…"

"No, please, stay!" Nico said, and then inwardly winced at how desperate and pathetic he had sounded.

Will grinned like he'd just won the lottery and plopped right down on the ground pulling Nico after him by the hand. As the rest of the campers started singing, Will didn't let go of Nico's hand. Nico stared at their interlaced fingers. He made up his mind. Now was his moment, trembling slightly, he leaned cautiously into the other boys warm body and rested his head on Will's shoulder. Will stiffened for a moment then brought his arm tightly around Nico and rested his head on Nico's.

Will leaned down and whispered in Nico's ear, "Ya know, I was almost starting to think you didn't like me as much as I like you."

Nico gasped, "You knew? You knew I like you?"

"Well, it was more of a hope, but I guess it all worked out in the end didn't it?" he said, snuggling closer to Nico.

"Yeah, I guess it did."

So I hope you like it guys its my first fic, so please review! Also, please check out my blog on tumblr :) http://dramadiva221.tumblr.com/


End file.
